You can not fake real love
by victoria.anguiano.56
Summary: How will Liam react to losing Karma to Amy what happens when Shane meets the perfect guy ...Shane And Amy fangirl over their loves and stuff This is a Karmy story because they belong together
1. Chapter 1

hey guys so I am hoping to get a chapter up by tomorrow US time anyways this will be karmy story with a splash of shanes love life hope you guys enjoy


	2. day with my girl

so here we go chapter one... they staryed dating after Amy told Karma she liked her

Amys pov-

"stop it" I say giggling as Karma straddles me attacking me with kisses and tickles we were in her room and her parents where away for the weekend selling their nature juice so Karma invited me over for the weekend

"no not until you give me our phones babe" she replies sweetly

she had taken my phone from me after i spent the whole hunger games and part of the Pretty Little Liars marathon texting Shane instead of watching it with her ...but i mean come on i already know Katniss ends up facing President Snow and that maya dies and mona is A so i dont see the problem so when she went to get popcorn she left both phones on the table so i took them and now well you know

"but i need my phone to live and you kinda want me to live right?" i ask hoping it will work

"yeah babe but that means no sex then since your phone is more important " she says seductively

"ok ok here babe gawd you dont play do you " i say handing over both phones

"and the sim cards too" she smirks

"dammit" i pout and give them to her

"come on babe lets go do something fun like go to the arcade" she says pulling me up and putting both phones in her purse

"ok that sounds really fun" i say while being dragged out of the house

Karmas pov-

we have been at the arcade for a hour now and we run into Liam and Shane while getting tokens...I am so glad Liam was supportive of me and Amys relationship but its still been kinda awkward though

"Amy what happened did you finally get relieved of that sexual tension" shane joked

"no why" amy blushed and i just smiled knowing i have to help her with that later

"because you stopped replying thats why"shane chuckled

"oh sorry Karma took my phone away thats all" she said pointing at me

"so how is your day so far"Liam asks breaking his slience

"pretty chill actually " i reply and we share a look and i know Amy notices because i can feel her mood change

Amys pov-

we were in bed and i was facing the wall away from karma i havent said anything to her since the whole arcade thing and then i feel her lay next to me and turn me around im now facing her and looking into those green eyes(dont kill me if i get the eye color wrong they look green)

"babe there is no need to be jealous i am all yours ok" she says. making me smile

"me jealous?nah" i say indenial

"whatever floats your boat" she giggles

"wanna cuddle and watch the fault in our stars?" i ask curiously

"of course babe"shes says kissing me

its halfway through the movie and Karma has already fallen asleep in my arms i love this because i know shes safe and i know shes mine and only mine i close the laptop and kiss karmas head before drifting off into a blissful karma filled sleep

i love this girl so my world

_ok guys so there it is my first chapter what do you want next in the reviews and make sure to watch faking it on tuesday on mtv i forgot the time its either 8 or. 9 but anyways enjoy_


	3. your best friend and my lover

_hey guys so today is the day Faking It returns at 1030 pm in the states i dont know if it is different for other countries so let me know in the reviews when it airs for you and what you think of it _

Amys pov

Karma is busy today so I called Shane and invited him over for a bff day filled with fun and gossip

"so i heard you have your eye on a new boy toy" I say teasingly

"you are right ugh his eyes are dreamy and i feel a different way about him like i want him as a permant" he replies gushing and blushing

"awww my little shane is growing up...let me help you pleasee" i say in a kiddy tone

" wait who told you...and uhm i remember the gay bar idk maybe" he says shaking his head. it was not that bad ok maybe licking my teeth and asking a girl to play doctor was not the right move but this is a guy totally different

"yeah but i am good when it comes to guys...and Liam let it slip" i say while texting karma

"fine you can help but keep your in your mouth and of course he did ugh gotta murder him" he says with a evil look in his eye that look meant revenge

" yay ..anyways enough about love...did you hear about tommy and lauren? apperently they got having sex in gym" i ask him knowing he likes gossip and loves to make fun of lauren

" you already know it girl ...poor lauren though i know i dont like her but she isnt that bad" he sighs

"yeah maybe shes confused or just trying to be popular like we were" i giggle

"So hows the Karmasexual life going for you?" he asks blinking his eyes

"fucking amazing i am happier than ever" i say reading the new text karma sent to me

" she must make you happy because you are on your phone 24/7" he laughs

"Shane you may be my best friend but shes my lover " i chuckle

"so how is it?" he ask wide eyed

" how is what?" i asked clearly confused

"you know sex is Karma any good ?"

" what makes you so sure we are having sex?" I answered defensively

"that mark on your neck and plus karma blabbed" he points to the hickey on my neck

" if you must know she is great and I gave her way more than a mark just saying" I say and his eyes go big

" awww look at you being fierce rawr"

"shush it is not that surprising now is it"  
>"oh yes it is"<p>

"can we just watch the movie now?" I blush  
>"sure..how about pitch perfect?" he asks<br>"Hell yeah lets get this party started''  
>:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)<p>

Karmas pov

we are laying in my bed and Amy is watching youtube videos on her phone which I thought I took away but must of forgotten so I take it and put it on the table next to me and she pouts

" you have not been paying any attention to me babe and plus I am bored" I say whining

" ok fine babe I am sorry how was your day?" she kisses me on the lips  
>"boring and busy why does their have to be finals I hate being forced to study in groups"<br>" well we have to pass these classes if we want to be successful babe sorry"

"how was your day ?"

" it was fun we talked gossip and other stuff" she giggles  
>"what kind of other stuff" I ask intrigued<p>

" oh you know Pablo Bethany Mota and our sex life" she says laughing

" you did not"

'oh yes I did babe" and with that she was up and in the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on I can not resist so I get up and enter the bathroom and get splashed with water'

"oh fuck its on babe" I say as I push her in the tub and turn the bath on

the only thing heard from the bathroom for the next few hours were screams and moans of pleasure

_ok guys here you are ..I know it does not have a lot of karmy but I just love amy and shanes friendship so much anyways sorry if it kinda sucks I had writers block but enjoy k bye _


	4. UPDATE

Ok guys so I promise A new chapter tomorrow I am sorry I have not been updating lately I had to write a paper for college and had my nephew so I was busy But up next is Amys birthday how will Karma do as a girlfriend instead of her best friend this year


	5. The birthday surprise

_hey guys heres my new chapter...all I have to say about that premiere is OMG WTF like karma was water boarding Amy's heart and Amy's mom saw Liams shit the funniest part though would have to be when Karma is in the front yard and she saw everyone including liam in amys room then tommy just comes hopping out of nowhere bound in S&M gear tied to a chair...anyways leave your favorite moment in the reviews below and also I rated this T for the language and sexual reference's I might add a rated M scene soon_ _...alright please do not kill me I have been having writers block lately lol and fyi this is fan fiction so I do not care about sentence grammar if you want that type of shit go read a novel dick and be brave enough to comment with a real name not a guest name k byeeeeeeee..,/,/.,,./. just to piss you off cause I know you are reading this hater And thanks to kenfromnhus for the sweet reviews and I will try again to see if the story posted to tmblr_

Karmas pov

"hey babe" I said walking up to the lunch table and sitting down

"hey" amy replied lacing our fingers together

"so I believe its someones birthday on Friday would I be right?" I asked in a coo

"hmmm I believe you are correct" she replied in the same coo

" well hello to you too Karma" Shane joked

" Hey Shane" I chuckled he is so dramatic sometimes I swear  
>" ugh why can't I find love like you guys" he said In a fake pout<p>

" What ever happened to Pablo?" I asked

"Ugh he was adorable but all he did was talk about fucking wolves"

"Its ok Shane you will find someday don't worry" I reinsured him

" yeah maybe anyways I got to go help Liam with Lacrosse throws" he says getting up" SEE YA LATER LADIES " he yells in his overly happy voice while walking away

"now that we are alone..we can have a little PDA time" Amy says kissing me  
>" That sounds great" I tease then pull away "But I actually wanted to talk about your birthday babe"<br>" ugh you are such a tease...just know this is not over...and what is there to talk about its just another day" she shrugs

" no we are not pulling that crap this year babe ..what do you want for your birthday babe"

" how about you and a bottle of champagne?" she jokes  
>"uhm no ... you are not allowed to drink anymore until you are at least 19" I laugh " remember last time?"<p>

" ok I said I was sorry and how was I supposed to know that we were using actually swords?" she defends

" there lies the problem babe you lose your mind when it comes to alcohol sorry no can do babe" ...she just pouts and she knows I cant resist her pout

" seriously though babe I do not want anything we can do what we do every year" she replies

" no babe ugh...I will figure it out on my own " I laugh

"whatever floats your boat...anyways I gotta get going to class see you later though?" she questions with a cute blush on her face  
>"yeah babe afterschool" I reply kissing her good bye<p>

_ugh why does she have to be so difficult ...I know exactly what I am going to do I just need some_ help with that I go off to class with a smile on my face just planning away

* * *

><p>*<em>flash forward to amys birthday <em>

_amys pov-_

_todays the day I turn 17 ...I feel so old ugh I finally convinced Karma to just treat it like my past birthdays because I do not need all the fancy things or parties as long as I have Karma I am happy and I am heading to her house right now for a much needed relaxation weekend since she has the house to herself I arrive and walk up to her door and walk in the next thing that happened made me smile actually_

" SURPRISE " everyone yells and jumps from hiding spaces all my friends where there and the place was decked out ...I then see my princess in the corner with a big smile across her face

" did you do all of this babe?" I asked putting my arms around her neck dragging her in for a kiss

" Whatever do you mean?" she asks innocently and glare at her "ok yeah but I had some help but hes uhm occupied " she coughs pointing in the corner towards Shane whos making out with some hot guy

" get it boy" I say and get slapped in the shoulder by Karma " ouch"

" manners" Karma warns ...ugh sometimes shes such a strict girlfriend but I never under mine her or else I get no sex for a week

a couple hours pass and we open presents and clean up then shane leaves with his boy toy so karma and I sit on the couch cuddled up watching Home Alone my favorite movie

Karmas pov

once the movie is finished I feel Amy shift and straddle my lap kissing me deeply so I kiss back with more force and switch places now I am straddling her and kissing down her neck leaving marks I suck on her soft spot and she moans so I pick her up and without breaking the kiss bring her into my room and place her on thebad straddling her I can see the lust in her eyes when I pull back so I take her shirt off

" ugh babe hurry" she whines

" no no no babe no rushing that just makes it worse" I say teasingly into her ear

I leave marks down her neck and collarbone then I reach back and unsnap her bra and pull her pants off  
>soon my whole house was filled with moans and screams of pleasure and lots of climaxing of course<br>I soon drift off into a sound sleep

* * *

><p>cont.<p>

I wake up and the sun shines through my window almost blinding me after I rub the sleep from my eyes I turn around and groan and notice no one is next to me so I go downstairs and hear the radio along with smell of good food...I walk into the kitchen to find amy half naked making breakfast

" morning babe" I say snaking my arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck

" morning cutie...how did you sleep?" she replies setting two plates of food on the table and pulling me off of her and into the chair

" great considering I was tired out last night" I reply seductively

" oh really I wonder why"

we finish eating over small talk and decide to spend the day cuddling and watching movies... we are watching Monte Carlo when I notice amy sleeping in my lap so I slide from under her and make sure everything is set for tonight before I go back and wake her up telling her to go shower and get dressed into something nice

Amys pov

Karma woke me up and told me to shower and go get dressed so I did as told I am wearing a black v neck some black skinny jeans and my black vans

she had to run a few errands and so I played on my phone until I drifted to sleep again

I was awakened by Karma jumping on me and kissing me

" you ready to go babe "she smiles

"yeah now tell me where we are going please"  
>" nope you have to wait til we get there" she says dragging me out front to a limo<p>

" babe you shouldn't have this looks pricey" I say kissing her

"no anything for my girl just enjoy" she says pulling me into the limo

we just make out until we finally get to the place I am so turned on I do not want to stop I just want her " later babe learn self control" she whispers making me shudder

"hmmm okay babe where are we?"

" lets get out and see shall we" shes says dragging me out the limo

when I step out my jaw drops and I scream my head off with joys she knows me so well

" I knew you would like it babe" she says kissing me

_so where did they go? comment and give me ideas of places...again I am so sorry for the delay I hope you like it ...this one is harder for me because it is newer than pll so I do not know a lot yet but it will get better and the reason I stopped writing the shayley was because its easier to talk about fictional teens than it is to talk about real 2o year olds so yeah anyways please send me ideas and thoughts from the new episodes and btw fuck that ryan guy for breaking up with shay he sucks anyways please review k love ya byeee _


	6. Chapter 6

Don't kill me guys. I am super sorry I have not been updating lately. I have been having extreme writers block lately and i have been busy I promise an update soon though. BTW Gregg Sulkin retweeted me three times yipee and I read a Camren Fan fic ...and it was weird lol


	7. Jealousy or Rage

Hey guys, heres the new chapter I hope you like it, (: and for you guys who do not know what Camren is it is Camila and Lauren from Fifth Harmony. It will make more sense after the chapter ok guys enjoy

Amys pov-

*One week later

_Last weekend was perfect. Karma made it my best birthday yet. Tonight should be fun I told Shane I would come to this Rave with him. Karma is busy tonight with her parents and their juice truck so I decided to go and have some fun. *_DING DONG*

The doorbell rang breaking me from my thoughts. I went to answer it and saw Shane dressed up hipster like.

" Sup Girly"

"Hey" I said but could not help letting out a laugh

"whats so funny ?" he pouted

" nothing you just look like someone from Justin Beibers crew"

"Laugh all you want I am determined to take home a dream boy tonight"

I chuckled and got in his car as we headed toward the party we blasted Drake and Shane told me about how we have to be careful because its a underground club. When we pulled up to the building we went down in a elevator and, we got out and stepped into a room that smelled like weed and alcohol

"come on Amy lets go check out the girl group" shane said dragging me to the front of the crowded area

when we got there I looked on stage and saw five girls on stage they all looked like they were around my age

" they call themselves Fifth Harmony" shane cooed " they do a lot of covers mostly old boybands"

"They are extremely good " I complemented

" Yes they are especially the girl with pigtails" shane fangirls

" Well thanks the names Camila" the girl that was on stage says, causing Shane to choke on his drink and me to chuckle

"heh uhm i gotta use the bathroom I'll be right back girly" shane said walking away

"Hey my names Amy excuse my friend hes always like that...his names Shane"

"No problem Its cute"

"I loved the performance BTW"

"well thanks" she blushes

Camila and I talk for about half an hour then shane comes up with another girl in the group shes small but has a loud voice

"hey girlies" shane says

"hey"

"hi"

"hey my names Ally" the shorter girl says

"Amy" I reply

"oh before I forget Mila, Lauren and Mani went home and she told me to watch you and, keep any alcohol away from you if not she will murder me" ally says

"But Its a Rave ugh she better be glad she has great lips and a killer bod" camila says but is cut off by ally

"we dont need to know that mila"

"well I should get home before My girlfriend kills me, Text me sometime Amy" she says before leaving

"did she say Lauren ?"

"yeah its a different one though she was the brunette with the killer green eyes" shane laughs

"they make a cute couple" i state

*two weeks later

Karma's POV

ever since that rave Amy has been texting and hanging out with that Camila girl almost everyday its like i do not exist I do not want to admit it but it pisses me off I see that Camila girl outside of Amys house waiting for her so I decide to confront her

"hey Karma right?"

"Don't Hey me I know what you are up to back the fuck off" i growl

" What are you talking about ?"

"stop playing stupid I know you are trying to take Amy from me and i wont let that happen whore" i hiss back

"whats your problem jerk? I do not want amy" she asks with sadness and anger in her eyes

"YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE MY GIRL THATS THE PROBLEM BITCH"I yell and slap her she was bleeding now and had tears in her eyes. I know I should of stopped but anger took me over and i hit her again

"WHAT THE FUCK KARMA" i turned around to see amy running toward Camila and sitting down comforting her

"of course" i chuckle " take her side you are cheating on me with her anyway" and push her down as she tries to get up

" I am not cheating on you I love you too much" she cried

"then whats up with the sneaking around?"

"She was helping me because I wanted to surprise you and do something special " she yelled

"oh" was all i could say

"but now you know what? forget it we are through Karma jist go home" she says bringing a crying camila in her house

i walked home crying and kicking myself for being stupid once i got home i ran up to my room and slammed my door shut and fell on my bed crying

I just fucked everything up

Amys pov-

I do not know what got into karma and as much as i wanted to cry i had to stay strong for Camila right now who was shaking in a corner i just called her lauren and she was on her way how am i supposed to explain this to her just then a door bell ripped me from my thoughts...i opened the door to find lauren on the other side i just gestured to the living room

"Camz, I am right here babe, I got you shh" Lauren said soothing Camila until she fell asleep

" what happened Amy? I could not get anything out of her"

"Mila was waiting outside so we can go to the mall and Karma came up and flipped on her accusong me of cheating on her with and i yelled at her and broke up with her saying that she was completely wrong" I said crying

"What did she say to Camz and why is her lip busted?" lauren asked upset

"she said she was trying to get at me and that she was a whore then she slapped her twice and i ran out and stopped her " i said sobbing

"I am so sorry... shes not worth it you know what they say Karmas a bitch" lauren said making me giggle

Lauren offered to spend the night and talked to me til i fell asleep

maybe Karma and I were not meant to be together i do not know what to do i just need a break

_DUN DUN DUN ...well that excalted quickly right ...will karmy make it...and how will Lauren react to someone touching her camz find out in the next chapter :p also congrats to Fifth Harmony for the EMA win c:_


	8. updateeee

_sorry guys dont hate me please i promise i am working on the new chapter question do you want more camren? Yeah i know it wont be the same since Camila admitted to datin Austin and Laurens dating Brad but we should be happy for them and people need to stop hating on Camz man anyways it shall be up soon_


	9. The Aftermath

_hey guys here is my new update I chose to keep the fifth harmony girls around because they are freaking adorbs. Anyways thanks to everyone whos reading this I love you guys :) ok enjoy p.s. about last weeks episode one word YESS_

*two days later

Amys pov

I have not talked to Karma since the whole rage incident. She has been calling me and texting me but I have been kept company because Lauren and Camila offered to stay here to make sure I was ok. I do not understand how someone could be mean to someone like Camila shes sweet and extremely smart but shes not my type plus her and Lauren make a great couple

"hey are you ok?" Lauren says snapping me from my thoughts she must of gotten up before Mila

"Yeah I am good" just then my phone rings "Thank god its just Shane"

"_hey girly...whats up in Karmasexual land?" _I did not tell him yet so I start crying

"_ hey whats wrong do you need me to come over?"_

_"yes please"  
>" I am with Liam you do not mind If I bring him do you?"<em>

_"no just hurry"_ I say and he hangs up

"Hey are you ok?" Lauren asks

"Yeah its just I am not used to hearing her name"

"are you ok with Liam coming over?"  
>"yeah he was just another person fucked over by Karma"<p>

"ok well I gotta go wake Camz up and we have practice so we will see you at school tomorrow right"

"yeah of course thanks for everything"

" no thank you for helping Camz she is my life"

" my pleasure see you tomorrow bye"

"peace"

Shanes pov

Amy picked up the phone and just started balling her eyes out and I know it has something to do with Karma

"did she say anything else?" Liam asked snapping me out of my thoughts

"nope she was just crying"

"I hope shes ok"

"yeah me too I think it has to do with Karma"

" would not be the first time" he huffed

as much as I wanted to protest Liam was right. Karma dragged both of them along with her breaking hearts. we pull up to her house and turn off the car and walk up to her door and knock she soon opens the door red eyed I just pull her into a tight hug

"hey girly whats wrong?"

" I br..broke up with Ka..Kar...Karma" she stutters

"why what happened?" Liam asked

"I was planning a surprise for her with help with Camila remember the girl from the rave" she asked me

"cutie with the pigtails and killer eyed girlfriend?"

"wait who the fuck are you guys talking about ?" liam asks

"people from a rave anyways amy go on"

"yeah and I guess karma got jealous and raged on Camila and I called it off"

"well that's karma for you" liam said I shot him a glare

"sorry hey how about all of us and Lauren (sister) go out and hang I mean we had fun that night with tommy" liam recovers

" yeah that sounds great" she smiles

"yes now go get ready girly" I say happily

Laurens pov-

*Monday morning

I am beyond pissed who does she think she is hurting MY Camz ...Camila and I met a few years ago and have been dating for four years she is my world and if someone hurts her I have to make them pay. I see Karma at her locker and its my time to confront this bitch. Camz is busy fooling around with Dinah so this is my first free time since Thursday I walk up to her locker and slam it shut

"who the fuck are you?" she yells

"I am Lauren and I believe you know Camila right?" I question with a glare

"yeah that bitch what aabout her" she scuffs

" well shes my girlfriend and you placed your hands on her...she would not let me leave her for four whole days, and now I got to prevent it from happening again" I say slamming her into the locker

"If I ever see you even glance at Camz I will murder you got it?" I growl

"g-ot-I-it" she mumbles in fear

"good now you should talk to amy because you really hurt her"

"I know "

"well its not my problem so good luck I guess remember stay away"i warned and Camz came running up behind me and used me as a shield

"Babe help me CheeChee is going to tickle me" she pleads giggling I smile at her nickname for Dinah . just then Dinah came running up

"you can run but you cannot hide Chancho" Dinah laughs

"ok what happened guys?"

"she took my phone when I was texting my man" Dinah huffs

"Camz what have I told you about messing with people" I question she then sees Karma closing her locker then she grabs my phone and runs

I run after her knowing she was sad

"the fuck was that is Chancho ok?"

"yeah ask her" I huff running

Karmas pov-

first her girlfriend confronts me now her best friend cant they just go away they already destroyed my relationship...i see liam and decide to talk to him since amy cant get jealous

"hey cutie" I say to him,but he just glares

"what do you want? to beat up shane for hanging out when we were together?" he growls, hes gotta know

"I am sorry for doing that it was a mistake Why cant people forgive me?" I sigh

"Lauren told me what you said to her...and plus.." he starts saying but gets pulled away by Shane who has Amy next to him

"well bye" i yell

ugh i feel like shit

Camilas pov c:

When I saw her fear and sadness filled my body and i took off to the bathroom and locked my self into a stall and started crying. a few seconds later hear footsteps and Laurens voice

"camz open up...i know your in here" she pleads I open up the stall and she hugs me and calms me down i am glad to have her in my life. why would i want to leave her?

"babe are you ok?" she asks

"yeah thanks to you" i say smiling

"good now give me the phones" she demands

"nah i am good bye babe see you at lunch" I say trying to escape but she pins me to the wall and whispers in my ear "ok then no kisses for a week"

I frown and give the phones

"good camzi" she says kissing my lips and lacing our fingers together, running out of the bathroom to our next class

I am so glad I have Lauren in my life shes like my knight and shining armor. I feel guilty that Amy broke up with Karma because of me, I hope shes ok , I saw her hanging out with Regan earlier shes a nice girl. I remember her as A dj from the party.

"Camz" Lauren says snapping me from my thoughts

"huh?"

"I asked if you were listening, Are you ok babe?"

"yeah I am great just thinking" I chuckle

amys pov

I have been hanging out with this girl Regan all day and shes really sweet. we have a lot in common and plus shes super sweet and gentle.. I may just end up liking her. well since I do not even know who Karma is anymore I heard from Lauren that Camila ran scared from her earlier and Karma snapped at a few people whats her deal lately?

"hey shrimp girl" Regan said snapping me out of my thoughts

"hey DJ " I Replied

"whats up you look flustered?"

"just thinking about everything" I replied with a sigh

the next thing I know she was kissing me and I was kissing back it actually felt right

""so I know your going through a tough time but, I really like you so do you think we can give it a chance" she asked blushing

"sure" I chuckled then the bell rang so I gave Regan a kiss on her lips and looked up too see Karma by her locker she looked hurt but its her fault not mine

I got to my next class and remembered I have class with Karma I need to talk to her I cannot do this anymore

I took my seat and tapped on her shoulder and when she turned around my heart shattered I never wanted to hurt her

"hey Karma can we talk I gotta tell you something"

"yeah but first I am super sorry for what I did I feel like a monster, I am pretty sure camila thinks I am a monster" she sighed

"no babe she doesn't you just gotta get back on her goodside and I forgive you" I smiled

"so what did you want to tell me"

"that I miss you and need you back nobody can replace you "

"so then Amy will you be my girlfriend again"

"Karma I..."

DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER WHAT WILL AMY SAY sorry for the late update my laptop broke but its fixed now so I hoped you enjoyed and about faking "NO MY KARMY FEELS" FUCKING LIAM BOOKER anyways comment your favorites from last nights episode and review love yaaa byeeee :)


	10. new update coming soon

I am super sorry guys I have been super busy lately and have had extreme writers block but i promise i will update soon...and too all those people hating on camila and her love life fuck off she is a teenager she can date if she wants and to the people that made her feel like crap and made her cry go why are you picking on a 17 show some respect you dont know the slightess thing about her to be talking crap...sorry for ranting its just no one her age should have their first relationship torn apart by the media and "Fans" like theirs was poor camz atleast shes doing better anyways update coming soon leave ideas in the comments below and one talking about me using babe to much its called fanfiction for a reason k bye guys


End file.
